Shadows Of Darkness
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: The rating might go up... Another tournament arrives and with it a new powerfull warrior. The question is, is this an enemy or an alley? Find out and please read and review... Discontinued
1. Default Chapter

In The Shadow Of Darkness  
  
_The dark part of oblivion lurks in their mists and they don't even know it... Stupid fools...They will soon learn their mistake...  
  
I have to hurry to warn the fighter of Earth that the planet is in danger.  
A silver streak of light sped across space and landed in the middle of a dark arena. A paper floated and caught on the foot of the warrior. Slowly picking it up a pair of deep amethyst eyes scanned what it said. World Marshal Arts Tournament. June 18...'  
This could be my ticket to get their attention.  
Looking down at the computer in hand the date was not to far off. Looking around the figure vanished._  
  
It's been 7 years after the World Marshal arts tournament. Another one was getting started in a few months. Trunks even dropped his geek persona to enter. Bulma gave him an outfit to fight in. He wore black pants and a black muscle shirt. (girls drooling. We know this outfit by heart. Future gear. Except the sword.) His jean jacket sported the CC logo. Vegeta was sitting this one out knowing there was no one as powerful as Goku, and he knew that he would win anyway. Even Goku swore to back out for the others to have a fighting chance. The only members from the Earth Special Forces team that were competing were Trunks, Goten, and Pan. Everyone else was sitting on the sidelines. Some how the Supreme Kai was able to get Piccolo out of Hell for the day to watch.  
Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to this years world tournament. The fighting will proceed shortly.  
The guys and Pan checked in. They went to get ready. Stepping slowly into the waiting area they surveyed the fighters. There was one fighter in particular that drew the attention of everyone to his presence. The figure leaned against a pillar all clad in black. There was nothing but black on this person. They even their face covered in black. (if you can't picture the outfit then think of the one that the ninjetty power rangers wear. with a cape and hood.) The person's amethyst eyes came up and caught Trunk's gaze. The half breed began to blush a charming crimson. Shaking his head he walked away. The amethyst eyes followed him until he couldn't be seen.  
What's up Trunks? Goten asked while walking backwards in front of his friend.  
Nothing Goten, he answered.  
Sure it's nothing... then why are you blushing? Goten asked in a smug voice.  
Goten, shut up!!   
Sheesh man calm down I was only teasing.  
Something isn't quiet right about that guy.  
How so?  
I don't know. Where's Pan?  
They looked around but couldn't find the girl. They headed back out to see Pan talking with the guy that made Trunks blush. They only heard the last part of the conversation.  
What are you doing here then?  
I came to see someone.  
Maybe I can...  
Pan there you are... I told you not to wander off like that, Goten scolded.  
Sorry, Uncle Goten.  
Come on Pan I'm sure he has more important things to do.  
Pan smirked as the fighter winked at her. They headed towards where Trunks was standing. They walked past him. Trunks walked beside them.  
So Pan what did you find out about our mystery fighter?  
Nothing much.  
The guys looked at each other knowing something was missing there but couldn't place what. Pan skipped ahead.  
Come on guys, she said with a laugh in her voice.  
Hours later the winners to advance to the actually fighting were announced. Of course the three made it along with the dark clad stranger. The first few fights were simple for the trio. Finally it came down to four fighters. The three and the dark clad stranger. Pan was against Goten and Trunks against the Dark clad stranger. Pan and Goten were first.   
Everyone could hear Goku's yell from the stands. Vegeta was sitting there scowling at the battle knowing this fight was his son's. Everyone was cheering the two on. Bulma was sitting quietly in her seat having this bad feeling that something was wrong.The others could feel the dark cloud hanging in the air too.  
Pan fought Goten with all her might but the half breed won out. Goten just smirked at his niece.   
Nice try Pan.  
Thanks Goten.  
They walked out of the ring together.   
Good luck Trunks, Pan called as he passed her.  
Thanks Pan.  
The fighters poised in the ring. The black clad fighter took off the hood and cape and threw it aside. For some reason Trunks found that gesture familiar. Piccolo did that same jester.  
I think I should introduce you to Piccolo.  
The fighter pulled away all the cloth around the face to reveal a female. Long black hair cascaded down her back. It was tied back in a ponytail.The sun glittered in her amethyst eyes. There were silver specs in her eyes giving them this ethereal glimmer. Trunks was stunned by this woman. Long white wings emerged from her back.  
the announcer called.  
Would you believe me if I told you that your world is in danger?  
The two fighters circled each other like wolves vying for leadership.  
That depends. If you win I will listen to you.  
What do you get out of this Sayjin prince?  
Warning I guess. Wait a sec...  
She didn't let him finish the sentence before her fist met his face.  
Fight me Sayjin prince, she snarled angrily.   
Her attacks were fierce and she didn't let up. One kick sent the half breed on the ground. Trunks slid across the ring and stopped at the edge and for some reason couldn't get up. There was a force that was pinning him down. The girl's clothes were billowing in a wind that didn't exist. A familiar power rapped around her as her black hair began to change color. Trunks as well as everyone that was part of the Earth' Special Forces knew that tell tale glow of a super Sayjin. Her hair didn't turn gold but to white and her eyes changed to blue instead of green.  
Everyone that could feel her power spike got out of their seats. Vegeta for once had a look of shock on his face. Goku looked like a stunned fish. The others could only stare at the new arrival.  
What are you? Trunks managed to gasp out.  
Shaking her head she backed away. Looking up towards the others she had a look of fear on her face. Trunks rose to his feet in confusion.  
What's your name Shadow Warrior? he asked quietly.  
Please don't my prince...  
She backed up fear was getting to her.  
Please I just want to know your name.  
she muttered before she bolted.  
The winner is Trunks by default.  
We didn't...  
Goten rushed up beside him.  
What just happened?  
She's a Sayjin and she tried to kill me then she freaked out and bolted.  
That was odd I never heard of a Sayjin of such power back out a fight, because they nearly killed someone.  
That's not the point I guess.  
No it's not the point.  
I guess it's you and me fighting again.  
Yeah I guess, he said absently.  
Trunks you want to follow her and get some answers don't you?  
Yeah I do.  
Goten looked over his shoulder at the announcer.  
All right... the final fight is between Goten and Trunks. Are the fighters ready?  
They both nodded in agreement. Trunks turned and stepped off the ring and stood on the ground.  
This can't be right. Trunks forfeited with a ring out.  
Trunks bunched his shoulders as he heard his father scream;  
WHAT THE HELL TRUNKS WHAT ARE YOU DOING DEFEAT HIM AGAIN!!!  
Trunks shook his head and looked towards Goten.  
Go get her Trunks.  
Trunks smirked and leapt into the air. He turned up his power and jetted after the huge power that was retreating. He felt a dark power surge in the direction that girl had went. When he got there she was locked in combat with a dark shadowy creature. The thing looked like a cross between a fox and a dragon. It was hissing something to her. She jerked around to face him.  
_Get out of here Sayjin prince,_ she snarled into his mind.  
  
She faced her opponent as it lunged for Trunks. With a quick hit with her clenched fists she sent it sprawling towards the ground.  
Get out of here!! she snarled dangerously.  
I wanted to know...  
The conversation was stopped when the creature slammed into her knocking her into a cliff face. She cried out in pain. A rock was jutting out of her wing. Blood was dripping down the rocks. She winced as she ripped her wing off the sharp rock. Her wings were useless so she resorted to her power keeping her in the air. The shadow creature slashed at her leaving five idedntical marks across her back.  
Shelveron. I will not allow you to hurt the sayjin prince.  
So your taken with him already... interesting.... I will see you again Akira when you are healed.  
The creature Shelveron vanished. Snorting she turned to face Trunks.  
Dammit Prince Trunks you ruined my attack. He shouldn't of known you exist.  
Her anger was consuming her. Her eyes were changing to blue again. Her rage finally reached a snapping point. Her hair turned white and a silver energy field sprung up around her.   
Get out of here sayjin Prince I cannot have you here when I'm like this.  
Akira I wanted to know why you stopped the fight with me?  
You are a Prince and it is not the job of a servant to hurt their master.  
I am not a prince Akira. Only my father...  
Because of your father you have that title amoung what sayjins are left. I was commanded to call you that.  
By whom?  
Trunks could feel his father and the rest of the group coming towards them. Goten and Pan arrived first.  
I see that you caught her Trunks, Goten said in a joking matter.  
The smile faded when he saw the dark glare of the girl. Vegeta stopped to see the girl before him. She bowed before Vegeta.  
Prince Vegeta.  
The silver energy field vanished. Her long now white hair stood on end in the ponytail. Gohan noticed it and frowned normally the bands holding hair burst into flame upon a sayjin reaching a SSJ level.  
Do I know you? Vegeta asked.  
No Prince Vegeta, but you knew my father, Nanka.  
Vegeta still looked confused. She bowed her head and held out her wrist for the Prince to inspect. A tattoo in the shape of a star and crescent moon graced her writs.  
This is suppose to mean what? Trunks asked.  
You can't be her.  
She took her wrist back and backed away.  
  
Dad what's going on?  
I recognize that symbol, Piccolo commented.  
Shen agreed.  
I've seen it somewhere.  
Then you've met my ancestors. I am the last of a special race of sayjins far superior than you super sayjins even in the fourth level.  
Goku looked excited and ready for the challenge.  
Then why was that Shadow thing after you?  
He's not after me he's after you Prince Trunks.  
Why my son?  
Because. Trunks holds within himself a special power and if it is ever to be passed on to his heir then it would mean disaster to his kind.  
Trunks was turning red.  
Could I use this power you speak of? Trunks asked.  
Yes you could, but I would not suggest it.  
  
She backed away and bolted. That left the group in confusion.  
She does that a lot, Shen sighed heavily.  
Do you know her? Piccolo asked the Supreme Kai.  
I've been watching her for awhile so you could say I know her.  
What is she?  
They call her kind a hybrid sayjin. Her parents were an odd pair. The father a sayjin and her mother was a kitsune sorceress.  
Then she is flawed then, Vegeta said.  
She's born to protect the royal family, Shen continued.  
She failed then, Vegeta said in a nasty tone.  
She was just a child when Freeza attacked Planet Vegeta, Vegeta. Her father sent her and her mother to another planet where he stayed and died at Freeza's hands. I've heard that her kind are able to reach the SSJ level at a quicker rate then the rest of you were.  
What else do you know about her?  
She's very dangerous to those around her. That's why she bolt in the middle of her match with Trunks.  
What exactly is she protecting me from?  
She told you, creatures after your life Trunks.  
How is it their just after me and not dad?  
Your father could never carry it Trunks, Gohan muttered absently.  
  
She told me once that Vegeta was only one race and you are two combined.  
Then why isn't it after the rest of you?  
It has a personal grudge against you Trunks.  
For what?  
She didn't say.  
Gohan sighed.  
We better get going, Gohan said to his family.  
The trio waved goodbye and left the group in confusion. Gohan reached his house to see a blood stain running down one of the window ledges.   
I see she made it back in one peice, Videl said in concern.  
We better see to her before something else happems.  
Pan rushed up stairs to see that Akira's wounds were worse that she first thought. The sayjin was in her rare fox state and she was laid out on the floor bleeding heavily.  
DAD!!! Akira needs help!! Pan screamed.  
Gohan and Videl came rushing up to see the damage. There was blood all over the place and more was draining out of the sayjin.  
Pan get out, Gohan commanded.  
All right Dad.  
Pan left and went outside to stare into nothinginess as her parents took care of her friend.  
  
2 months later...  
  
Trunks came to visit Gohan to deliever a message. He landed easily in front of the house. He could hear music blaring behind the house. Gohan was in the kitchen. He waved to his young friend.   
I wouldn't sugest going back there if I were you, Gohan warned.  
  
Come in Trunks, Videl called.  
He followed her into the house and handed over the letter. While Gohan was scanning it's contents Pan came in the back door. Seeing Trunks she had this weird look and turned on her heels and bolted out the back door. Godsmack was blaring I Stand Alone' in the back yard. Her stepped quietly on the back proch to see Akira training to the hard music.  
_  
Now I've told you this once before   
You can't control me   
If you try to take me down you're gonna break   
Now I feel your every nothing that you're doing for me   
I'm picking you outa me   
you run away   
I stand alone   
Inside I stand alone   
You're always hiding behind your so called goddess   
So what you don't think that we can see your face   
Resurrected back before the final fallen   
now they've arrest utill I can make my own way   
I'm not afraid of fading   
I stand alone   
Feeling your sting down inside of me   
I'm not dying for it   
I stand alone   
Everything that I believe is fading   
I stand alone   
Inside I stand alone   
_  
Trunks watched her fight in time with the rage of the music. Her movements seemed sad as much as they seemed angry.  
_  
And now its my time (now its my time)   
It's my time to dream (my time to dream)   
Dream of the sky (dream of the sky)   
Make me believe that this place is invaded   
By the poison in me   
Help me decide if my fire will burn out   
Before you can breathe   
Breathe into me   
I stand alone   
Inside I stand alone   
Feeling your sting down inside of me   
I'm not dying for it   
I stand alone   
Everything that I believe is fading   
I stand alone   
Inside I stand alone   
Inside I stand alone   
Inside I stand alone   
Inside  
__  
_Trunks could hear her sing the angry words as she trained. Once the lyrics faded into the music she knelt against her sword and looked at him as a slow song came on. It was Sarah McLachlan's Full of Grace'. Her breathing was coming in heavily as she listened and watched her prince watch her.  
  
_The winter here's cold, and bitter  
it's chilled us to the bone  
we haven't seen the sun for weeks  
to long too far from home  
I feel just like I'm sinking  
and I claw for solid ground  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low  
oh darkness I feel like letting go  
If all of the strength and all of the courage  
come and lift me from this place  
I know I could love you much better than this  
full of grace  
full of grace  
my love  
So it's better this way, I said  
having seen this place before  
where everything we said and did  
hurts us all the more  
its just that we stayed, too long  
in the same old sickly skin  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low  
oh darkness I feel like letting go  
If all of the strength  
and all of the courage  
come and lift me from this place  
I know I could love you much better than this  
full of grace  
full of grace  
my love  
_  
Akira stood up after the song ended and turned to walk into the house and up to her room. Pan sighed in sadness. She retreated after the hybrid sayjin and went to see if she was all right. The girl was curled up on her bed crying.  
  
A/N   
I don't own DBZ or any characters in that show even though everyone wishes. I did create Akira. I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as I can but I'm in the middle of others stories too.... oh well....


	2. The Call of Darkness

  
  
The Call of Darkness  
  
Akira's head shot up as she sensed a familiar presence. There was a knock on the door.With her acute hearing she heard what was being said down stairs. Pan was watching her from the door way.  
Can I help you? Gohan asked.  
Yeah, I'm looking for Trunks, a female voice ran. Vegeta said he was here.  
Trunks, you have a visitor.  
Pan looked at Akira and watched her wince at the implements of the girl's visit.Tears were pooling in her eyes. She stopped long enough to hear some more of the conversation.  
Guys this is my girlfriend Harmony.  
Akira felt as if she couldn't breath right.   
Akira? Akira? Pan called to the hybrid sayjin.  
She focused on nothing and the two words that hurt the most were ringing in her ears over and over again._Trunk's girlfriend?_ Slowly she got up and moved towards the window. Pan was getting really worried about her.  
I'm leaving Pan. Thank you mother and father for me.  
Sure but Akira...  
The hybrid sayjin launched herself out the open window. Her long wings flowed from her back in a flurry of feathers. With a few strokes of her feathers she was hovering above the house. Suddenly the wind shifted and it brought with it a scent of darkness. (animals can senses danger and stuff and Akira is no different.) Pulling her wings closer to her body she dove to land right in front of the house. Her stance was a defensive stance. She changed into her fox state.  
Gohan came up beside her in concern.  
  
He's coming. Take your family and head towards CC.  
  
Just do it Gohan, she screamed. This has been my battle ever since I stepped onto this planet.  
I could help...  
No you can't... This battle isn't yours because he isn't after you.  
I'm a half breed sayjin too?  
I know that... Gohan please... I don't want to loose the only friends I have here. Since I can't have the man I want...  
Trunks was listening to the argument with great interest. His eyebrows furrowed in concern.  
I can help.  
Gohan if you want to help protect Trunks for me then.  
All right. Come on guys we have to get going.  
Everyone followed Gohan towards Capsule Corp. Akira watched Trunks in sadness. The group vanished over the horizon. If she had been paying attention she would of saw the dark energy heading strait for her. It hit her in the side winding her as well as knocking her into a tree. Various objects rained down on her.  
There's nothing like true sadness wouldn't you say Akira?  
She slowly rose to her feet. This battle wasn't going well from the start. A piece of wood was protruding from her left shoulder. Her head snaked around and yanked it out with her teeth. Spitting it out she could taste her own blood. Blood was dripping out of her shoulder at a rate that didn't concern Akira. Black spots began to dance in front of her eyes.  
Your still to weak Akira.  
It doesn't matter anymore.  
Oh but I think it does. Did he leave you for someone else?  
Akira just stared at him with a blank expression trying not to reveal anything.  
He did, didn't he? the shadow creature asked in concern. He is a fool then.  
Akira looked to her left then back at the threat.  
You're becoming weaker little sayjin.  
Akira's breath was coming in heavier and heavier. She knew he was doing something to make her tired. Her mind was trying to fight it but it wasn't working finally darkness took over her vision.  
Tsk... tsk Akira. You need him around to gain your full power. I'll challenge you again when you are better in all senses.  
The shadow creature picked up the injured sayjin and headed after the group. He changed his appearance to look like someone from this planet. He landed lightly on the front door step. He laid her down and rung the door bell. Once he heard someone coming he bolted. It was Pan behind Mrs. Brief (Bulma's mother).  
she called. Akira's hurt again.  
Gohan came running and picked up the large fox and carried her inside. Bulma and Gohan quickly set to work patching her up. She didn't come to later that night. Her ears flicked every which way. Something soft cushioned where she was laying. Looking around she noticed she was in a large domed garden. She was laid on a blanket near a flowing stream. There was a weight on her stomach that was bothering her. Looking down Pan was curled up beside her with her head resting on her stomach.  
Lifting her head up she smelled a familiar male presence. She saw Trunks sleeping in a chair not three feet away from her. Akira wanted to get up and get away knowing she would never heal right. Her head was kinda spinning. Getting up slowly so she wouldn't wake Pan up she headed towards the shallow stream. In the shallowest part on the other side she laid her head down on the bank and sank the rest of her body into the water. The cool water rushed over her.  
She knew she would smell like a wet dog, but she didn't care. Sleep claimed her as she lay there. A loud call was heard a few hours later and someone was trying to drag her.  
she asked in confusion.  
Were you trying to drown yourself? Pan yelled in her face.  
I was hot and I fell asleep, she said in a sleepy manner not quiet awake yet.   
Trunks was standing beside Pan with a worried expression on his face. Getting up she moved out of the water allowing herself to drip dry.   
I suggest that you move far away. I'm going to shake myself dry.  
Trunks and Pan back away to give the sayjin a chance to shake herself dry.  
Trunks is that blasted woman...  
Without warning Akira shook herself spraying Vegeta with water. Akira gave a nervous laugh.  
Your going to regret that, Vegeta growled in a low dangerous voice.  
Akira only rolled her eyes and moved back to the blanket. Yawning hugely she laid down and went back to sleep. The angry veins began to pop out on Vegeta's forehead and he clenched and unclenched his fists. Steam was rolling off his shoulders.  
Dad she didn't meaning it.  
Vegeta stormed out of there. Trunks sighed in relief. Pan curled up next to Akira and fell to sleep yet again. Trunks watched them intently.  
You know it's not polite to stare Prince Trunks.  
Just Trunks if you don't mind.  
I will not use your name with familiarity my Prince. It's against the rules.  
What if I command it of you?  
She didn't answer. Her eyes were open and staring deeply into his deep blue eyes. Trunks could see something that he couldn't fathom in her eyes. It was a type of longing that he had once seen in his own eyes when he looked into the mirror. Not even Harmony could sedate that longing.  
a female voice called.  
Trunks winced at the persons calling. Harmony came into the clearing and saw a Akira and squealed.  
Oh Trunks it's so cute.  
She ran over to her side and reached out her hand.  
Touch me, and you die.  
Harmony jerked her hand back and tears began to pool in her eyes. She began to bawl. Gently Akira stood up without waking Pan she headed to another place to sleep. The girl's noise reverberated through the place. Akira's ears were laid back. The sound was like needles piercing her head. Focusing her thoughts she vanished from the compound and landed on something.  
Could you please get off of me? someone said from underneath her.  
She leap off the person and bowed her head.  
I'm so sorry... I didn't...  
Calm down it's okay.  
She raised her head to be greeted with a sight she hadn't seen in years.  
Nameck are on Earth?  
Yeah I'm the guardian of this planet. I'm Dende and you are?  
I'm Akira.  
Why does your name sound familiar to me?  
She shrugged as only a fox could do.  
I had a friend called Nail once.  
You knew Nail?  
Yeah, I did.  
What do you mean did?  
Dende went into the long explanation about what happened to Nail and then later on to Piccolo. When he finished he could see sadness in the fox's face.  
What brings you up here Akira?  
I had to get away from Trunk's girlfriend. She thought I was a toy. I was trying to sleep.  
Wait a second. Akira your the one that the new dark force is after aren't you?  
No their after Trunks. I'm just a trophy. I guess they don't realize they need both of us alive in order for what they want to happen.  
I don't understand?  
Trunks carries within him a special trait that... don't interrupt please. He must mate with someone to carry it on. It's a power of light that is a threat to the darkness that hunts us.  
I have so many questions for you.  
I wanted to go to sleep too.  
Rest and I'll talk with you later. Mr. Popo will show you to a bedroom.  
Come with me please.  
She followed the short black man to a large room with a bed in the middle. Slowly she leapt on the bed and shifted into her sayjin state. Curling up and pulled the covers around her. Suddenly her eyes shot open. A familiar dull scent caught her attention. Sniffing it she knew the scent. It was it was at least ten years old if not more. It was a younger scent but it was still his scent. ( This is weird I know but just go with it.) She fell into a deep sleep. When she woke she felt better still tired but better. Dende was shaking her.  
The creature after you has returned.  
She threw the covers aside and leapt out the window landing gracefully and breaking into a run. Stopping on the edge of the Look Out she smell the wind and listened to what was going on. Dende appeared beside her.   
He's attacking Capsule Corp.  
I know. Thanks for everything Dende.  
Leaping off the look out she fell. Long white wings emerged from her back and wrapped around her body ready to fight. Landing gracefully from her long drop she was poised outside of Capsule Corp.  
Shelveron get out here and face me I'm the one you want.  
I see you're feeling better Akira.  
She snarled.  
I told you to leave them alone Shelveron.  
The shadow creature landed gracefully in front of her holding someone. She cringed when she realized it was Pan. Let her go Shelveron she's not part of this.  
I see you have a soft spot for this girl.  
He threw her to the side. Akira moved towards Pan and stood in front of her. Suddenly Harmony appeared standing beside Shelveron.  
Hello Akira.  
She transformed into her black fox demon state. Her ears flicked forward to catch everything. Harmony had a dangerous smirk on her face.  
What did you do to him?  
Let's just say we had a good time. (she is implying what you think she is.)  
Akira growled knowing her chances were dwindling. Her power with it. Something inside of her said she was lying. Trunks was staggering towards her. His clothes were ripped and his lip was bleeding.  
Pan move with me.  
The girl got up and moved behind her as she moved towards Trunks. The two sayjins stood there together. Pan was holding Trunks up.  
Go Akira, Trunks whispered.  
Looking over her shoulder she stared at him. Knowing what she had to do she leapt forward. Her attack was short lived and she was slammed into the ground.  
Tsk... tsk Akira... still weak. I guess Harmony wasn't lying about the sex thing. I think she nailed your man.  
Akira began to laugh... That cause confusion to race across the features over everyone that heard her.  
How stupid do you think I am?  
They stared at her. A smile graced her features. Turning her back on the enemy she paced up to Trunks. She motioned for Pan to move and the girl moved quickly. Changing back she pulled the dazed half breed sayjin forward brushing her lips across his. To her surprise and delight he deepened the kiss. They broke for air and began to laugh lightly. Until Trunks winced in pain at laugh.  
I'll look at that later, she promised quietly.  
All right. Just come back to me in one piece and alive.  
She nuzzled his neck.  
Of course anything for you my prince, she whispered seductively in his ear. Pan take care of him for me until I finish this.  
Right. Come back to him please.  
I will young lady.  
She turned ready to fight this battle to the end.  
  
Cliff hanger I know... Akira's ready to fight to the death to save her friends. She's in a subdued way admitted her feelings for her prince. Pan has gotten over her crush on him and what not.... The bed on the look out was the one Goten and Trunks spralled on during their training session to learn how to fuse. 


	3. A New Challenge Begins pt 1

  
  
Shadows of Darkness: Darkness's calling.  
  
_This wind whispers in my ears I can hear him calling my name from the darkness into the light. I can only see his light... that guides me home._  
  
Akira turned to face Harmony and Shelveron.  
This ends now.  
I don't think so Akira.  
She became aware of a dull pressure in her head. It was making her vision blur. Her steps were unsteady. She could hear Trunks screaming her name but darkness pulled her down.  
  
_In blindness all I see it your smiling face. Guide me home.  
  
_She came to and there was nothing but a vast space all around her. It was dark but there was an ethereal glow from somewhere.  
she called into the darkness.  
There was no answer. She curled up in a tight ball. They thought they could trap her within her own mind then they had another thing coming. Magic began to swirl around her. Long flowing wings spread from her back. Blanking out her mind she focused on her target. His name rang in her mind. Her eyes turned into their deep blue color. Her anger flowed outwards bathing the world in light. Finally she was able to break free and see day light.  
Getting up she was ready for a fight.  
  
Turning she saw Pan was the one that called her name. Slowly moving she went over to the girl.  
He won't wake up Akira.  
He was still breathing but barely. Suddenly movement caught their attention. Everyone came rushing out to see what's going on. Akira unsteadily picked up Trunks and looked at Pan.  
I have to take him some where else.  
She winced in pain.  
Take care of him Akira.  
She nodded and leapt into the sky before she could be interrogated. Flying as fast as she could she headed for Kami's Look Out. Landing heavily Dende was there to greet her.  
Can I stay until I get him back?  
Of course. Any friend of Nail's is a friend of mine.  
Thank you.  
She half carried half dragged the Prince up to the bed she stayed in before. Laying him down she stood back.  
  
Wincing she curled up next to him. Her back was against his chest. She wrapped his arms around her. See you in Dream Time my Prince.  
  
Dream Time  
  
She looked around not seeing anything but a dark forest.  
she called out.  
There was no answer. Looking around she was getting worried. He should be here. She moved forward trying to get a grip on the situation.  
Suddenly a harsh scream came from a northern direction. She knew who it was. Spreading her wings she leapt into the sky. Feathers made a trail as she leapt forward.  
I'm coming Trunks.  
  
_To you I rush in order to live a life that I've dreamed of for so long... I hope that I'm not to late...._  
  
Her wing beats were heavy in her ears. She landed in a clearing. Trunks was tided to a pole with his hands above his head. There were claw marks all over his body. Blood was slowly dripping down the pole. Slowly inching forward she realized this was to easy. Growling was head all around her.  
Akira there's three of them, he called out.  
Looking towards him she could see something shining in his eyes. One of the creatures leapt at her while she was staring. Easily she knocked it away. Changing swiftly into her fox state she was ready to attack. Getting down low to the ground she leapt up and the creature attacked. With a quick bounce she was one the creatures back. Her sudden weight on it's back threw it off balance. It crashed into a rock knocking it unconscious.  
The other two decided to attack why she was trying to recover herself. Breathing heavily she knew time was running out for the both of them. They both tackled her at the same time. She went down under their weight. Trunks was struggling to get out of his bonds to help her.  
Akira hang on.  
She kicked them off of her. Heading towards Trunks she leapt up on top of the pole and cut his bonds. He rubbed his raw wrists and looked at the threatening creatures with hatred burning in his eyes. Akira dropped down beside him. She wrapped her arms around him. He rested his head on her shoulder.  
We can rest once I get you back to the real world, she whispered in his ear.  
A sword appeared in her hand.  
Let's finish this so we can go home.  
The third beast was waking up and getting ready for attack. Trunks to end this we have to kill all three of them. Their dream beasts. Their meant to enslave the person's dreams their in.  
All right we can do this.  
They attacked as one. Two beasts fell under their wrath. The third was a bit more difficult to take down. Trunks ended up with claw marks running down his back and Akira received some across her stomach and back. They finally took it down. Finally the world around them melted and darkness over took them.  
  
Akira came to and groaned. Turning herself so she was facing Trunks his blue eyes were open and staring at her. She winced knowing the wounds of the dream time had been carried over.  
Akira where are we?  
On the Look Out.  
Maybe we should get Dende to help us.  
Yeah maybe.  
You called guys?  
Yeah we were hurt in dream time and it carried over.  
He quickly walked over and healed the pair. Akira got up once she was healed.  
Where are you going Akira?  
I need to do something before anything else happens.  
Akira be careful.  
He pulled himself to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. He caught her hand before she could get very far.  
  
Trunks pulled her forward into a passionate kiss.  
  
_To memories past nothing is quiet as sweet as a kiss... blind love guides me to my destiny...  
  
_She backed away and leapt out the window. Landing gracefully on all four kitsune feet. Stretching like a large cat she paced out into the middle of the look out. Raising her head up she could smell the setting sun. _ It's time to face my destiny I guess... _She thought sadly.  
A heavy wind sprang up and hit her in the face as she looked over the edge of the Look Out. It knocked her back once it took physical form. Slowly she got up to see Shelveron ready for a fight. Harmony landed beside him.  
Now you are finally ready.  
Yes, I am.  
Transforming into her sayjin state she stood up. Shelveron didn't give her enough time to prepare for an attack.. He leapt forward and knocked her back.  
Come one Akira let that rage go.  
If you say so.  
With her head bowed she allowed the power to flow around her in a silver circle. Her deep amethyst eyes turned to blue and her hair to white. The Look Out shook with the force of her power.  
  
On Earth...  
  
Everyone that could feel the energy spike their head jerked up. They looked at the person next to them and nodded their head. The team leapt up to go defend the Earth once more.  
  
On the Look Out...  
  
Trunks shook his head as Akira got angry again. Her power was incredible he had never felt such power. He leapt out of the bed and out the window to land next to Dende to watch the impending fight. Shelveron and Harmony attacked Akira at once. This didn't daunt her she still fought as if they were nothing now.  
You invoked this power and I will end it now!!  
Shelveron just laughed at her.  
This won't be over until he is dead and that will be accomplished before this battle is over.  
Akira looked around and noticed Harmony was no where in sight. She had a dagger covered in magic to Trunks throat.  
It's to bad you didn't take me Trunks because if you had you wouldn't be in this predicament.  
Why is that?  
Because Sayjin prince when you take someone other than your destined mate you've doomed the Earth to a bleak and dark future.  
I don't understand.  
You weren't meant to. It's safe to say that you won't be able to mate with anyone much less Akira.  
Are you saying she's my destined mate?  
Of course. Why do you think her elders sent her to you? To be your slave? Keep dreaming.  
Turning around fully Akira was about ready to kill Harmony when an energy blast hit her from behind. Shelveron was trying to get her attention but it wasn't working. Her full attention was on Harmony and the threat she posed to her prince. Her long silver wings were mantled.  
This ends here.  
Leaping forward she vanished from sight. Harmony felt a sense of dread wash over her. She pushed Trunks forward into the blade. A thin line of blood began to appear on his skin. Blood began to bead.  
Shelveron didn't have time to warn her before Akira was behind her. With a quick jerk she was able to snap the girls neck. The blade fell to the ground as her fingers lost their grip on it. Harmony's body slid to the ground with a light thud. Trunks went to one knee the magic was taking hold of him. Shelveron began to laugh.  
It's to late Akira he's ours now. He has to do as I say. Your first task Prince Trunks is to kill Akira.  
  
Pan was the first one to arrive on the Look Out. When she heard the words, Kill Akira. She saw red. This wasn't suppose to happen. Akira and Trunks were to be together. The others came up beside her. Gohan had enough sense to restrain his daughter from attacking. This had long since not been their battle anymore. They were just observers in the great scheme of things. Everyone stood on the edge of the Look Out waiting for what would happen.  
As you command master, Trunks said with no emotion.  
Akira let her anger flow from her and with it her power. Trunks went into SSJ mode. With sad eyes Akira watched Trunks leap for her. It was useless to fight back. She didn't want to hurt him. If she really wanted to with a thought she could stop him. Her heart told her she couldn't do it even when her head screamed to.  
I'm so sorry my prince. I failed you.  
He started for a half a millisecond then resumed the attack. Trunks was able to throw Akira to the ground. He was sitting on her stomach while his hands pinned her arms to the ground beside her head.  
Fight me, he growled.  
She looked up into his deep green eyes. They were deep but dull. There was no emotion in his eyes either. Her vision blurred as tears formed into her eyes. A single tear trailed down the corner of her eye and dropped onto the pavement.  
No, I cannot and will not fight you my Prince.  
Shelveron was laughing at this.  
There is no way to break this Akira. He's mine. Trunks finish her off quickly before anything else happens.  
Trunks leaned forward to whisper in her ear.  
To this day there is no remorse for those of a pure heart.  
She looked at him in confusion. He winked at her. A slow smile escaped her before it hardened into an angry look of hatred.  
Your nothing Trunks without your sayjin powers. When this is over you'll be a pile of dust.  
That's what you think, he said loudly then whispered. My princess.  
He leaned over to kiss her. Tears slipped down the side of her face.  
  
_There is no time for sadness now... when darkness looms over our head. No more sadness will consume me.... I have my prince.  
  
_She pushed him away.  
This will end today for all eternity.  
Her power flared up to it's full force. Her hair and eyes changed. Though the colors were now different. Her hair was long and silver. And now her eyes were a deep silver. Her wings were now pure white the tips of the feathers were silver.  
She paced forward with a predatory gleam. Suddenly she stopped she smelled the air. Cursing lightly under her breath she turned to the smirking Shelveron. Without thought or planning ahead she went strait for Shelveron's throat. He was unprepared for this rage or power. Her claws buried themselves into his shoulders as she brought him down. Now in her fox state she growled at him. Her eyes changed from one color to another within the blink of her eyes.  
Akira that is enough! a voice shouted.  
She turned slightly to look at the voice and snarled a small bit. A creature that stood 6'7 with red skin and black hair on his head stepped forward. His tail flicked back and forth. He had pointed ears. He was the head of the Galactic Space Rangers. They monitored the peace of the planets in almost every Galaxy. They didn't reside here because of the Earth Special forces team. The silver badge glistened in the sun light. She backed up. Other rangers got out and handcuffed the outlaw and dragged him to the ship.  
This isn't over yet Akira remember that, Shelveron snarled.  
I know, she whispered to herself.  
Turning she faced the leader of the GSR.  
So Akira what do you have to say for yourself?  
I was defending these people from Shelveron.  
You were not asked to. Your mission was to defend the Silver Galaxy.  
She stood there with no expression on her face or in her eyes. And for gods sake turn into your half breed state.  
Akira did as she was told. Trunks was confused on why Akira was taking this from this idiot.  
What do you have to say for yourself?  
I was defending my prince as my mother dictated. My job comes second to him.  
You are a Galactic Ranger before anything else no matter what your worthless mother said.  
Akira changed into her fox state again and began to growl a very dangerous growl. The leader of GSR was getting white around the edges. Drool was dripping from her fangs and her eyes were turning into a deep crimson. She was getting down into a crouching stance. Trunks knew she was ready to fight this idiot for insulting her mother.  
Akira I command you to stand down.  
I don't think she's listening after you insulted her mother.  
Her mother was a worthless demon and her father just as worthless if not more so.  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
Are you implying that all sayjin are worthless?  
All sayjin and demon are worthless and the halfings even more so.  
Dad this isn't your fight even though he insulted your entire race, Trunks said quietly to his father. This is her fight.  
Tacall you've gone to far. First you insult my mother then my father then you insult the entire race of sayjins you're on dangerous grounds here.  
From who you? You couldn't of take Shelveron down by yourself unless we had come.  
I could of finished this by myself.  
Sure you could have.  
He turned his back on her. Now you will return to the Silver Galaxy to protect like you were ordered.  
She's not going anywhere with you, Vegeta said.  
And you are?  
I am Prince Vegeta.  
Ah, the Prince of all sayjins. The worst of the worst.  
Vegeta was seeing red. Anger veins began to appear on his forehead and fists. Goku and the others stepped forward too. Trunks stood in front of Akira.  
So Akira you've finally found the place you wish to reside.  
She slowly nodded knowing there was a catch to her release from the GSR.  
Very well then but you know the price.  
I do.  
What would that be? Trunks asked concerned with what the answer might be.  
A test of strenght, loyalty and love.  
Akira stepped forward ready to complete this so called test.  
I'm ready.  
You are to go to the deepest reaches of the Caterian Galaxy. There is a tyrant there killing everyone for no reason.  
Oh great a tyrant great. What else is new?  
I am told his is the son of Frieza himself.  
Everyone choked on that one.  
Frieza? Huh? That wuss. I could take him down in a heart beat.  
His son is way stronger I heard. You will begin your journey as of tommorrow. That will give you enough time to say your goodbyes.  
Tacall turned and headed for the ship. The doors closed behind him.  
Sir don't you think that's a bit much for her? Shelveron asked as he got out of his chains.  
No, she defied us by coming here.  
I hope she lives long enought to return to her prince.  
What would you care?  
Because any father would.  
  
Akira looked around at all the pensive faces. It was starting to give her a headache with all the tentsion in the air.  
Don't worry so much guys.  
You're going up against Freiza's son.  
she shrugged not caring at this point.  
Good luck Akira, Goku said with a small smile.  
Thanks Goku.  
Sure thing kid. Be careful Freiza was a handfull the first time.  
I will be. Becuase now I have something to return to.  
  
In HFIL  
  
Freiza let out a sinister laugh as he heard the entire conversation. Piccolo hit Frieza on the head.  
That's enough Friezer.  
She'll be dead before she even gets there.  
No one cares about your damned son, Frieza, Cell commented as he moved a monopoly peace. It's your turn Nameck.  
  
Akira watched as all the people but those that lived on the Look Out left. Only Trunks remain of those who didn't already live there.  
I'll miss you.  
Akira don't...  
She stopped what he had to say by placing a finger on his lips.  
I can't if I want to live with you for the rest of our lives beloved.  
Akira I want to go with you.  
No, I don't want to loose you. Like his father and grandfather and even his uncle before him he'll use you against me. I can't risk that.  
I want to rish it.  
  
He stopped her by placing a passionate kiss on her lips.  
Akira I am going with you.  
  
Akira was not going to be daunted by this stupidy. She turned into her fox state and leapt off the Look Out. Her wings took her towards a water fall that seemed peaceful. She stood on a cliff that over lookes it. Her ears laid back in sadness. She leapt down into the water and let the coldness cool down her extremly high body temperature. Climbing out slowly she laid down on the bank and whined. Getting up and changing back she sat there not paying attention.  
I know you want me as much as I want you.  
Trunks you still can't go with me.  
What is it that makes you think that I can't help.  
Trunks the only way that you can help me is by letting me go alone. There is no room for error Trunks.  
She began to get up but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down in his lap.  
Akira send the night with me.  
Trunks I...  
  
His eyes had that puppy dog shine in them. He began to nuzzle her neck.  
Trunks let me go before I snap.  
Go ahead snap.  
Trunks if we do this now I'll go into battle pregnant and do you want that?  
  
Damn it let me go. Trunks I want to carry your child but not like this.  
Do you love me?  
Yes, then I'll trust you to bring both of you back alive.  
Trunks the slightest thing could ruin that chance. I don't want us to loose our first child to someone like him.  
Trunks picked her up as he got up. Akira's reserve was breaking quickly. She was shaking from all the tension that was forming in her gut.  
Don't be so nervous, he whispered into her ear.  
I won't come back Trunks.  
Yes you will. Besides wouldn't you being pregnant with my child wouldn't that make you stronger?  
I wouldn't know.  
What about the light thing?  
I don't know Trunks you ask questions to things I can't answer.  
But I can. a female voice said.  
They turned to see a ghostly white fox. Her tail swished back and forth. Her ears were trained on the pair.  
And you are? Trunks asked.  
I am Akira's mother.  
  
Akira was blushing at her position.  
Don't be ashamed daughter.  
Akira told Trunks to put her down and that she would get back to him on his offer.  
It was nice meeting the mother of my love.  
Like wise my son.  
Trunks left Akira to talk with her mother.  
Don't refuse him because you're afriad of the future. Now is all we have we can't be sure of the future Akira. And as he said it will make you stronger. The baby is part of the light and that gives you a better chance.  
I don't know.  
Akira you have to make your choice.  
Akira sighed heavily not wanting to face this yet.  
Good bye my daughter my time is up.  
Bye mother.  
The fox vanished and she called Trunks back.  
So what was the verdict?  
You better watch out stud because you're mine.  
She tackled him and they began to play fight. Trunks was able to pin her to the forest floor.  
Akira I'm sorry about before.  
Baby it's in the past leave it there. Besides we only have so much time.  
Then lets get started if you're ready for this? he purred.  
I've been ready ever since I laid eyes on you.  
Trunks kissed her neck. She purred deeply.  
Next morning...  
Akira woke to the sun streaming down on her face. Trunks was still asleep. She gently shook him awake.  
  
Trunks I have to go now.  
Good luck. Hey wait a sec maybe my grandpa can help you get there faster.  
How's that?  
He built a ship awhile ago.  
All right.  
They quickly got dressed and flew towards CC. They reached there with little trouble. Dr. Brief quickly surrenedered the capsule.  
Good luck.  
Thank you sir.  
Trunks was watching her get ready to leave. She now carried a small broad sword across her back. She was working on the control pannels setting the cawordantes.  
Be careful Kira.  
I will bright feather.  
She finished up.  
I'm ready to go.  
She gave him a kiss before pushing him out. He went to stand at a safe distance. Sitting down in the drivers seat she hit the go button.  
  
_To the world... I await you return..._


End file.
